


A Food Date

by twistedboxy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: Akira takes his boyfriend Goro for a special breakfast.





	A Food Date

Akira decided to see what his boyfriend Goro was up too. Grabbing his phone he sent a quick text.

“Morning, did you eat yet?”

“No, did you have something in mind?”

“Yes, meet at the train station.”

The two quickly met at the station. Goro asked where they were headed. Akira just smiled brightly and said it was a surprise. Taking his hand, they headed onto the train.

Pretty soon the train arrived at their destination in Dometown. 

“What are we doing here?” Goro asked.

“You’ll see. Follow me.” Akira ran off ahead. Goro gave chase. 

Akira arrived at their destination with his boyfriend close behind. “We’re here. I wanted to bring you here for a while ever since you mentioned it when we met.”

One word spilled out of his boyfriend’s mouth “Pancakes?”

Nodding he answered “Pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind for the last week but finally wrote it. I seriously just came up with this ridiculous head cannon of Akechi loves pancakes and I just wanted the poor boy to finally get some. So who else than his boyfriend would take him on a date for some.


End file.
